The present invention relates to a kind of infusion alarm system and relates more particularly to such an infusion alarm system which can be adjusted to produce audio as well as visual alarm when the infusion solution in a drip infusion bottle is reduced below a predetermined level.
During drip infusion operation, the infusion solution in a drip infusion bottle will be completely transfused into the body of a patient several hours after injection of the needle. During drip infusion process, the nurse on duty or the family of the patient in treatment must be frequently observing the glass adapter of the drip infusion set so as to stop infusion by the regulating clamp and prevent outside air from entering the patent's vessel.
Further, commercialized drip infusion bottles are generally made in volume of 500 cc or 1000 cc. In case a patient does not require such a big volume, prescribed infusion volume is generally measured through the eyes during drip infusion operation. However, it is difficult to accurately control the volume in infusion through visual check. Further, a nurse must be very carefully watching the drip infusion bottle during drip infusion operation.